Showdown
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Faith stops to get a lottery ticket and things get a little messy. >:P
1. Chapter One

Title: Showdown

Author: iwomans_sister

Feedback: imachildofgod247@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Third Watch", and now that I've admitted that I wonder if John Wells will pay the hospital bills I charged up with them. Hey, he owns them! He should have to pay! :)

Spoilers: Yes, quite a few. Sadly, I don't know the names of the eppies. So, if you haven't seen every episode, I might spoil something for you.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General/Suspense.

Authors Note: Darn, TW bunnies decided biting me would be fun. *growls* That's it, I guess I have to stop feeding them carrots. Hmm, I wonder what cold pizza will do?

*Ah, you knew this was coming. A loving thank you to my Beta Reader, friend, and precious gift in life. Even though we've never met, your friendship, listening ear, and love has made last year one of the best one's I've had, and I'm looking forward to the new one. God bless you and your kind heart, liz_Z!* 

Summary: Faith stops to get a lottery ticket and things get a little messy.

~*~

Showdown 1/?

"Bos, stop here, I want to get something."

Bosco pulled the RMP into the small gas station parking lot. "What do you need to get?" He asked casually, silently hoping for some coffee.

"Something, don't worry about it," she replied.

"Faith," he said as she started to open her door, "you better not be getting what I think you're getting."

"Oh c'mon, Bos! The pot's up to 63 million!"

"There is no way you are buying a lottery ticket! Remember what happened the last time?" He shivered as the memory of almost getting his brains blown out resurfaced.

"Bos, there isn't even a line this time!" Faith protested. "Besides, you know what Fred, the kids, and I could do with that kind of money?"

Bosco let out a sigh and then gave in. "Fine, but hurry! I'm hungry and I want to pick up some lunch before things start to go crazy today."

"You're always hungry." Faith muttered as she got out of the police cruiser.

"I heard that!" Bosco replied through the now closed door.

Faith walked into the gas station and noticed she was the only one in there. _Good' _she thought to herself, _I'll be able to get my ticket and back to the car before Bosco has time to complain.' _She walked up to the checkout counter with a smile on her face. 

"Lotto?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, besides the fact that you don't have anything in your hands, people've been buying lotto tickets all day."

Faith pulled out her wallet to pay but than paused, "Give me a minute, I forgot something. Where's your coffee machine?"

"That way." The man said, pointing at a corner to the right.

"Thanks," Faith replied.

"No problem, Officer."

Faith walked to the right side of the store and ended up at the coffee machine. She could use the caffeine, as well as a reason for Bosco not to be so upset about the stop. The bell on the door rang and Faith hoped no one was taking her spot in line. From where she stood she couldn't see the front counter. She pulled a 16 ounce cup from its dispenser and poured the hot black liquid into it, then put a lid on it. She reached for a second one.

"Empty your cash register!" Faith heard. For a second forgot she was out of sight. At any second she expected to find a gun on her, but nothing happened. How stupid could someone be, didn't they see the squad car out front? Maybe Bosco had driven across the street to the small coffee stand? _Great, just peachy. I try to do something nice and I get a kick in on the butt. Bosco's gonna kill me.'_

Faith set the coffee down and pulled out her gun, turning the corner she yelled, "Police, drop your weapon!" The man didn't even look at all shaken. She heard a click from behind her and than a cold metal object against her temple.

"Actually, I think it might be wise if you dropped yours."

The bell had only rang once, she hadn't expected two people. Then again, she hadn't expected the small gas station to get robbed either.

"Just great, Dan, I told you to make sure no one was in the store!" The man with the gun to her head said.

_Dan_' had a worried look on his face, "Sorry Vince, I did, I didn't see her."

Vince pressed the gun harder against her temple, "Give me the gun, lady, or your brain matter will wind up all over the wall."

Faith had no other choice,; slowly she released her grip on the weapon and let the man take it. "I hope you know what you're doing, you're not going to get away with this."

"Oh yeah, just watch me."

"Faith, what's taking you so long..." Bosco said as he walked into the store. He looked up and stopped in shock as he saw the scene in front of him. Immediately he pulled his weapon and pointed it at the man who had a gun on his partner. "Police, don't move!"

Vince let out a rich laugh, while Dan seemed to fidget. "Looks like we got ourselves a face-off."

"Drop your weapon!" Bosco repeated, worry and anger both flashing across his face.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? I'll shoot her first!" Vince replied. He glanced over at Dan and snarled, "Get the money."

"B-but..."

"Just do it!" Vince yelled, "He's not going to shoot anyone while I have a gun on his partner. Trust me." He looked back at Bosco, hate in his eyes. "Put down your weapon or I swear to God I'll pull this trigger."

Bosco gave Faith an apologetic look, and was about to set down his gun when he noticed the look that flashed upon his partners face. She had a plan.

"I said put down your weapon!" Bosco watched Faith's eyes, then bent down to set his gun down. "And kick it over here."

Bosco kicked the gun toward Vince, and as it went sliding across the floor. Faith elbowed Vince, reaching down quickly for the gun and turning it on him while Bosco pulled out his spare from his ankle. Dan quickly turned around and pointed his gun at the two officers, giving the man behind the counter enough time to pull a gun of his own; a shotgun.

"I believe the correct term is a showdown," Bosco said. Keeping his gun aimed at Vince, he reached for his radio. "Central, 55 David requesting backup at 10th King and Lincoln."

~*~

"All available units, 55-David requests backup at 10th King and Lincoln."

Davis looked over at Sully, "Wanna take it?"

Sully nodded as he reached for the radio, "10-4 Central, 55-Charlie en route." He looked over a Davis, "I wonder what they've gotten themselves into this time?"

~*~

"10-4, David. Backup's on the way."

"You hear that?" Faith said. "In a few minutes this place will be swarming with cops. If I were you I'd be thinking about what I'm gonna be doing when I get to prison. It's not that fun of a place, I hear."

"Then again, you could give yourselves up. I'm sure you'll get less time if you cooperate with the police," Bosco added.

Dan started to sweat, perspiration dripping down his brow. He reached up with one hand and wiped it away. "Maybe they're right, maybe we should surrender."

Vince looked at him with a death glare, "I'm not becoming someone's bitch, you can if you want!" He pulled his trigger, taking off running as the officer next to him was sent to the floor by the impact of the bullet. 

Bosco pulled the trigger of his own weapon, hitting Vince in the leg, but he kept running and shoved past Bosco. Instinct told Bosco to chase the man, but instead he ran to his partner's side, not caring if either of the robbers got away. He had to make sure his partner was alright. "Faith?" He said, bending on one knee and checked for a pulse. It was there, but weak. "Faith, are you okay?" She didn't respond.

~*~

"Sully, isn't that..."

"Yeah," Sully replied as Davis pulled the RMP over and got out. He started to walk up to the door of the gas station but a man came flying past him. Immediately he chased the man, as Sully went after the second man who came flying out the door.

~*~

Bosco started unbuttoning Faith's shirt, searching the vest for the hole. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw there was no blood. "Faith, Faith, can you hear me?" She started to stir, and he felt like jumping for joy. "Faith, are you okay?"

"Hurts," she mumbled.

"Where, Faith? Where does it hurt?"

"All over," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Sully came into the store, "I got one of the jag-off's, Davis is going after..." He paused when he saw the scene in front of him, "Crap, is she..."

"Call EMS, tell them we have an officer down!"

He reached for his radio, "This is 55-Charlie, I need EMS at this location, I have an officer down, repeat, an officer's down." He walked over to Bosco and looked down. Faith's eyes were open and she was looking at him, pain flashing across her face. "Help me," she whispered. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

TBC?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer and anything else that might save me from being sued are in part one. At the request of X_tremeroswellian I decided to feed the bunny's more carrots after all, so any twists in this chapter are her fault for the suggestion. 

~*~

Showdown 2/?

Doc and Kim rushed into the small gas station, kneeling next to Faith. Immediately Kim started to check Faith's pulse while Doc tried to figure out what was going on.

"What happened to her?" Doc asked, noticing the lack of blood.

"She was shot, but the bullet hit her vest. She said something about being in a lot of pain and then she blacked out." Bosco replied, his voice sounding desperate.

"BP's 138 over 80, Doc, we need to get her to Mercy."

Doc nodded, "Go get the stretcher." He moved closer to Faith and placed a neck brace on her so she wouldn't get hurt while they were moving her. "Did she hit her head when she fell?"

"I don't think so," Bosco replied, trying to remember. It had all happened so fast.

"What's wrong with her?" Sully asked.

"I don't know." Doc replied as Kim came back with an orange backboard. She knelt down next to Doc and on the count of three they placed Faith on it and tightened her in. "We're going to Mercy, Bosco you want to ride with us?"

"Sully?" Bosco asked and the older officer nodded, letting him know he and Davis would take care of the squad car. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sully replied and the back doors to the ambulance closed and they took off, lights and sirens blaring.

Davis walked over to Sully with a questioning look. "He got away." Sully nodded, not taking his eyes off of the fleeing bus. "Damn, Sul, what happened?"

"I'm not sure."

~*~

The emergency room doors to Mercy Hospital slid open as two paramedics and police officer rolled a gurney in, worried expressions on their faces. Doctor Thomas met them at the door, "What happened?"

"Faith was shot, the bullet hit the vest. I checked, there was no blood, but she said she was in a lot of pain and then she passed out." Bosco answered for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Did she say where she was in pain?"

"Everywhere. She said everywhere." After a pause Bosco spoke again. "What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Thomas nodded for Doc and Kim to roll Faith to exam room two then looked at Bosco. "It could be a number of things, Officer Boscorelli. I won't know until I examine her. Why don't you call her husband?"

Bosco nodded as Dr. Thomas followed Doc and Kim. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered what he would tell Fred, or if he should even call him at all until he had news? _He's her husband, he needs to know.' _Bosco said to himself, hating the fact that logic won out. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Fred; he'd probably find a way to blame him.

~*~

Dr. Thomas placed the smelling salts under Faith's nose and watched as she started to stir. "Officer Yokas, do you remember what happened?"

Faith blinked a couple of times against the brightness of the room and then focused on the doctor. "I was shot."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"It's Friday, and I'm fine... Why am I in the hospital?"

"You blacked out. And frankly I have to say you had everyone a little worried there for a moment." Dr. Thomas said with a frown.

Faith tried to sit up but pain shot through her chest and lower abdomen. "Ah!" She gasped.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You might not want to do that. The bullet hit your vest at close range, you're lucky it didn't tear through."

"Yeah well, I don't feel so lucky at the moment." Faith replied, sweeping some of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"That's because you have one broken and two cracked ribs. At least that's what I can tell. I'd like for you to have an X-ray just to make sure nothing punctured a lung."

"No, that's okay," Faith replied, thinking of what Fred would say when he saw the hospital bill. Sure, their insurance covered it; just not all of it. She tried to get up again, wincing as she scooted off of the bed. "I know where to sign out." She reached for the side table and picked up her vest and shirt.

Dr. Thomas placed a hand on her arm, "Officer, I don't think you should leave, I don't even know why you blacked out."

"I'm sure it was nothing." Faith replied, placing her vest over her T-Shirt, biting her lip as she did so to keep the pain at bay.

"Well, since I can't force you to stay, will you make me a promise?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Go home and get some rest, and if you start having pain come back to the hospital."

Faith nodded her head _okay_' and then walked out of the exam room.

~*~

Bosco sat in the emergency waiting room, his left leg tapping against the aluminum floor with its own rhythm. He looked up as he saw someone walking toward him. He stood quickly when he saw who it was. "Hey, are you okay?"

Faith finished buttoning up her uniform shirt and glanced at her partner. "Fine, just a few cracked ribs, nothing that I haven't had before." Bosco nodded, but still looked worried. "Hey Bos, do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"Sure, I already cleared it with Lieu."

"Thanks," Faith said, noticing how uncertain Bosco looked. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I uh, I tried calling Fred but he wasn't at work and no one's answering at your apartment."

Faith started walking, albeit slowly, toward the exit. "Yeah, that's cuz he and the kids are visiting with his parents this weekend."

"Without you?"

"I had to work. Besides, I've never really cared for the in-laws,." she replied with a chuckle.

TBC


End file.
